Adorabloodthirsty
by Angrykarkat25
Summary: John is turned into a vampire and needs Karkat's help to get his original body back.
1. Chapter 1

John awoke to a horrid pain in his neck. "Ow." He whispered, rubbing his neck. This only made the pain worse; he looked at his hand and saw blood. The crimson slipped down his palm and down to his forearm. Shocked he quickly jumped out of bed and flew into the bathroom.

Examining himself he saw that there were two fresh tooth holes in his neck. This was quite concerning, considering that fact that he only knew of one person or troll rather who could do this. The Heir's neck started throbbing and a wave of pain went throughout his entire body, causing him to let out a blood curdling scream.

The pain was unbelievable; everything hurt and John couldn't breathe. Great, like my asthma didn't already make it hard enough for me to breathe. John thought bitterly as he began to lose consciousness. Blackness blurred the sides of his eyes and eventually swallowed his vision.


	2. Chapter 2

Someone was shaking him. He could feel the warm hands pressing in on his shoulders and the shouty, angry voice in his ear. "JOHN! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU!?" The troll shook John more violently. "WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

John fluttered his eyes open to see Karkat's flushed face. The angry troll was panting and holding John in his arms, almost like he was holding a baby. "What's wrong Karkat?" John asked as he sat up from KK's grip. Karkat got this utterly shocked look on his face, but was almost instantly replaced with annoyance. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN JOHN!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'WHAT'S WRONG KARKAT'!? ALMOST AS SOON AS I GET HOME I SEE MY ROOMATE PASSED OUT ON THE BATHROOM FLOOR AND YOU DON'T EXPECT ME TO FREAK THE FUCK OUT?! OH SURE I COULD HAVE IGNORED YOU IF I DIDN'T SEE THAT YOU ARE BLEEDING ALL OVER THE FUCKING FLOOR AND TWITCHING. AND ANOTHER THING-"

He stopped there and checked John's neck, it was still bleeding. Up on his feet Karkat went to the cabinet above the bathroom counter and got out a first aid kit. The gauze were in a roll tucked away in the corner of the box, Karkat took them out along with a small bottle of rubbing alcohol and some cotton balls. "NOW YOU'D BETTER HOLD STILL." Holding out the bottle and a cotton ball he poured some of the rubbing alcohol onto the cotton ball. John held still as Karkat dabbed at the wound, it stung as the alcohol seeped into the wound and fizzed at the blood. After a few more cotton balls Karkat wrapped John's neck with the gauze.

"THERE." Karkat said letting out a sigh. "THAT SHOULD DO IT, BUT YOU NEED TO CHANGE THE BANDAGE AND CLEAN THE WOUND TILL IT GETS BETTER." John's morail said sternly. John nodded and smiled at Karkat. "Yeah I will."

Nothing strange happened for a couple of days and life went on as usual. But one night…

[12 am Thursday July 12th]

John lay in his bed asleep, occasionally tossing and turning. His body twitched, without his knowing, John's body got out of bed.


	3. Chapter 3

In the past John Egbert has never slept walked, so this is a first.

John was still sound asleep as his body carried him to his bedroom door. His hand opened the door silently and walked down the small hallway to Karkat's room. It was almost as if his body had a mind of its own!

Karkat's growly snores could be heard from John's bedroom and could definitely be heard only a few feet away from the bed the roommate was sleeping in.

The dark hallway only had a few slivers of light from the moon's calm rays. Wooden floor boards let out small squeaks as John made his way into Karkat's room. Black curtains were pulled shut and blankets engulfed Karkat's sleeping body.

Blood lust pulsed throughout John's entire body, making the inhuman part of him eager to taste blood. Swifty his body used John's light feet to its advantage and stood at the edge of the bed.

Fangs grew in a flash and were around Karkat's neck in an instant.


	4. Chapter 4

Sucking on the sweet red nectar, that is Karkat's blood, John's tongue tinged with satisfaction and the blood lust subsided. John's fangs returned to normal canines and his body collapsed onto the bed.

John blinked his eyes open and sat up; he looked around to find himself in Karkat's bedroom. Posters of Will Smith and many of Karkat's other favorite human actors covered the walls. Morning light poured in and softly touched John's skin.

A small burning sensation occurred on John's arm and quickly combusted. "OW! SHIT!" John panicked and ran into the bathroom, running his burnt flesh under cold water. This is_** not**_ normal. The Heir thought to himself. He looked up into the mirror and did a double take. The irises of his eyes _used _to be a dark sky blue. But as John squinted he saw that the irises had changed to an ice blue. This took him aback. No human's eyes should be_** that**_ light. In fact as he took a closer look he saw that they gave off a sort of glow.

John noticed that the pupils in his eyes had turned to slits, almost like a cat's pupils but with more angle to them.

After a moment the heir tore his eyes away from the mirror and looked at his arm.

"AHHHHH!" he screamed in horror.

Both of his hands were covered in blood.

His eyes resurfaced to the mirror and saw the blood around his mouth; dried, cracked and flaking off. Trembling John walked back into the bedroom and paid close attention to Karkat.

"Karkat?" John asked quietly. Several moments passed and no response was heard. Panicking John ran to the bed and threw off the thick covers.

Shocked John let out a scream and fell onto the floor, covering his mouth. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU KARKAT!?" He howled in terror.


	5. Chapter 5

"K-karkat?" John's voice came out as a whimper.

The right side of the bed held Karkat's blood covered body. A wound imbedded in the troll's neck was the source of the scarlet.

Still the wound was oozing out blood, realizing this John started to panic. Frantically he ran into the bathroom for the first aid kit. He sifted through a bunch of cotton balls and toothbrushes in the bathroom cabinet until he found it. Clutching the box in his hand he scrambled to his room mate's side. Swiftly he had the wound bandaged and managed to stop most of the bleeding. John gingerly cradled Karkat in his arms. He gently laid the troll in bed and covered Karkat with a blanket.

A few hours past before Karkat came to. The troll's eyes slowly blinked open; he let out a low moan of pain. He sat up slowly and saw that John was sitting at the edge of his bed. John looked incredibly worried. His azure eyes were round with the emotion.

"John, wh-what happened?" Karkat waited for an answer, but none came.

"Why does my neck hurt so fucking bad?" Was the next best question he could come up with.

John stared at the ground. "I woke up to find myself covered in blood and you were bleeding badly from the neck."

Karkat looked at John in total shock. John stared back at him with a look of horror.

"Karkat?"

"Yeah John?"

"I think I'm the one that caused the wound in your neck..." John bit his lip and took a step back from his roommate, he didn't want to cause any more harm than he already had. Karkat was probably terrified of him after hearing what he said anyway…

"Impossible!" Karkat screamed. "THERE'S NO WAY IN FUCKING HELL YOU WOULD HURT ME! I WOU-" He stopped mid-sentence to hold his neck. "Shit that hurts…" John looked closely at the bandage to see a bit of fresh blood run between Karkat's fingers.

"Karkat! Hold still for me please." The troll froze as the human removed the bandage from his neck. Blood started to glide down his ashen neck. Quickly John changed the bandage and got Karkat to lay down.

But he didn't know if this would happen again…

Does he have a taste for blood?


	6. Chapter 6

Karkat managed to fall asleep again, thank goodness. John was extremely worried, but just pacing in a circle wasn't going to make his roommate better. I think I'll take a hot bath and relax. He thought to himself.

He looked back at Karkat as he walked out of the troll's room, closing the door silently as he left. As John walked down the hallway he remembered that he hadn't taken a bath since he was just a little kid. His father would always make a big fuss about him getting dirty and would make him take a bath at once. But John would always try to get out of it by hiding and pranking his dad. Of course it never worked and he always ended up in the tub with his father reminding him to wash behind his ears. John let out a small chuckle.

John completely forgot about the hallway window and let out a screech of pain as the light hit his pale skin. The fragile skin bubbled up as John rushed to close the dark curtains. He managed to shut them and let out a sigh of relief. Although he wished that he had remembered the window earlier to reduce the skin damage.

Holding his bubbly arm John continued down the hall and turned left into the bathroom. The bathroom floor was powder blue tile and the walls were painted sky blue with the skaia clouds. On the left hand side of the bathroom was the bathtub and at the back of the room hiding behind a wall was the toilet. The right hand side held the sink with its enormous mirror that took up the whole wall. And thank goodness the bathroom contained no windows.

John slipped out of his ghost busters pajama's and laid them on the double sink counter. Gingerly he slipped off his nic cage boxer briefs and set them down with the pajama's. John generally doesn't like to look at his dong and when he finds himself looking at it he finds it quite awkward. John looked in the mirror and stared at his irises for a few seconds before looking away.

Back turned, John pulled on the bathtub knob and turned it to warm. He pulled up the stopper. The water poured into the tub as he slipped in the two inch deep water. Relaxed John settled into the tub laying his head back. Quickly his body got used to the warm water and he turned the knob more, gradually adding in warmer and warmer water til the tub was filled.

Hot mist emerged from the water and crowded the room, clouding up the mirror. John shifted slightly in the water, adjusting his shoulders before relaxing them again. The water's warmth felt nice on his skin. John closed his eyes and smiled.

Karkat walked in the bathroom. "Gah!" John shot up and covered his family jewels with his hands. "K-karkat why didn't you knock!?" The troll looked over at the embarrassed teen. Karkat looked away quickly and walked to the edge of the tub, crouching down the sat on the floor. Leaning his body against the edge, his head turned to the cabinet.

"What's wrong Karkat?" John asked, confused. It isn't like Karkat to walk in on John while he's in the bathroom. "NOTHING REALLY, I JUST WANTED SOME COMPANY." John blinked a few times in even deeper confusion. Something's up, normally Karkat stays locked up in his room and only comes out when he needs to use the restroom, eat or go to work/school. It isn't like him to willingly ask for company.

"Seriously Karkat, what's wrong?" John asked a second time. The troll stayed silent. John leaned forward a bit and looked at the troll's ashen face. He was unconscious. "Shit." John said aloud. He stood up and wrapped a towel around his waist. Gently he lifted up Karkat princess style and put him back to bed. But he couldn't help but look at Karkat while he slept, his face was completely relaxed and to be honest he looked kinda cute while he slept. John jolted. No! What are you thinking!? You are, I repeat! You are NOT a homosexual!

Author's note: Sorry for making you guys wait so long for an update! So to make up for it have a fluffy chapter! ^u^


	7. Chapter 7

John shook his head and cleared the thought from his mind. It normally isn't usual for him to have gay thoughts about guys or trolls rather!

Knowing Karkat was back in his bed made John feel a little less worrisome, but not completely. I still don't know what's going to happen to him. John thought to himself as he walked back to his bath. I don't want him to have shit like this to deal with. Especially not being able to go into the sunlight. John slipped back into the tub; the water was a little cold but not much.

I'll just have to keep an eye on him. John looked up at the ceiling and laid his head back on the edge of the tub and wall. He smiled a little bit as he thought about how different earth is now. Before Sburb only humans lived, after all of his friends beat the game the trolls decided to stay on earth with them and now humans and trolls coexist.

It was years ago that the four kids beat the game and returned home. The game returned a few years to the trolls and kids; it was relieving to have a semi normal life again. John, Dave, Rose and Jade all live separately again, but at least they all live in the United States. John smirked as he remembered Jade living alone on an island and how lonely she used to be. Now she has Nepeta as a roommate and her loneliness is washed away. Dave got to be with his bro again, but not the same Mr. Strider as before.

John shook his head slightly. Doesn't matter, at least we're all happy.

An hour had passed since John had gotten back to his bath; he dried off his body and slipped on a captain America shirt and some shorts. Everything was blurry as he walked out of the bathroom. I need to put on my glasses. The thought made its way into John's thoughts as he walked into his room.

Nic Cage posters covered his walls; various comic books littered the tops of bookshelves, dressers and desk. His whole room had been painted a calming light sky blue with the windy symbol above his head board. Next to his bed was a lamp standing on a wooden table with his glasses right next to it.

"Ah there they are." Placing the glasses on the ridge of his nose his eyes adjusted and he could see clearly.

A wave of pain came over him, it knocked him down onto his knees. It coursed through his body, but the worst amount of pain came from his neck and teeth. He gritted them together as the pain worsened. It was the same pain as earlier, when he found the bite embedded in his neck. Only this time it was worse.

John lay on the floor, gasping for air as another surge of pain paralyzed his body. His lungs screamed for air as his entire body felt like it was being lit on fire over and over again. He was on the edge of unconsciousness, suddenly he was swallowed in it.


End file.
